Legion of Razoren
This is an entry for the Power To The Clans Competition. Legion of Razoren is the personal clan of Master Razoren, great warrior bent on destroying Strike City. They are built up of 6 shadow warrior generals, a number of foot soldiers, and Master Razoren himself. Alpha Alpha is the main general, his name means "Beginning", which is why it was given to him. He is the "Beginning" of the enemy's pain. His team is sent out to defeat the enemies straight on, if he needs help, hell call Beta. Alpha has blonde hair, a strange trait as most of the Legion have dark hair. He is the tallest at 7'2". His favorite hobbies are racing vehicles and riding his pet Dragon, Gamma, around and also uses it as his mount in battle. His Amulet is the Amulet of Beginnings, which allows him to reset a certain level to 1. Beta Beta is one of the female members in the group. Her name is "Second", meaning she will aid any of the Generals as a Secondary fighter, thus all her styles are based on someone else's. She is the second to have blonde hair, and is 6'4". She only fights when someone calls here into battle. She retreats the minute her partner leaves. She has a crush on Alpha, which Razoren forbids, and threatens to kill her if she begins an attachment to him. Her Amulet is the Amulet of Compliments, which allows her to raise one of here levels or another levels, so it compliments another. Example: Raises Runecrafting for Magic, Strength for Attack, etc. Delta He is the spy of the group. His name mean "Triange", as he uses Magic, Melee, and Range for battle. In order to allow his style, he uses a Phoenix Crossbow, a sack of Chaos Runes, and a Rune Scimitar. He is 5'3", and has Dark Hair, as is the normal hair style. He uses Black Armor to go with his spy Motif. His Amulet is the Amulet of Combinations. It allows him fuse powers together. Omega His name means "End", because he instantly ends any battle that last long enough for partners to need to bring him in. He is very shady, and not much is know about him. He has a special cannon that instantly incinerates the enemy. His Amulet is unnamed and raises Strength and Attack to 99 for as long as it is worn. Kappa and Oni Their names mean "River Imp" and "Giant". These two are new substitution Generals. Kappa is Female, Oni is Male. They don't have Amulets yet. The Great Rebellion During a mission into Strike City, Alpha and Beta found Planetcatter. Initially wanting to kill him, he spoke to them. He told them that Razoren forbids the emotions they had for each other, and told them he had a new weapon to stop that, a weapon that would drain their emotions from them. Alpha and Beta slowly realized they needed to Rebel against Razoren. WIth help of Oni, Kappa, Planetcatter, and the Defender of Strike, they successfully Rebeled brought hundreds out of the Legion. Omega, Delta, and their armies remain however. Amulets These are held by the 4 Main Generals. Each has an ability unique to them. They were crafted by Alpha using Strikeon Metal and some Killerwatt energy. Category:Clans